1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners, and in particular to improvements in an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners, that is, a slider having a pull tab releasable lock mechanism operable to lock the slider against movement in any desired position on the interlocking rows of fastener elements or scoops when there is no pull on the pull tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One well known type of pull tab releasable slider lock mechanism comprises a locking pawl, a leaf spring normally biasing the locking pawl into the guide channel in the slider body, and a cover enclosing such working parts. The locking pawl may be an integral part of a locking member pivotally mounted on the slider body, or of the leaf spring itself. The leaf spring may also be formed integral with the locking member.
Automatically locking sliders of this type permit comparatively easy assemblage in the case where the locking member or its equivalent part is mounted on the slider body by means of a pivot pin or the like. A problem arises, however, if the slider body is manufactured by a press or like machine and has no supporting projections formed thereon. The assemblage of the slider is then highly troublesome and time-consuming because the leaf spring and the locking member or the like must be held in position by the cover and, consequently, because these parts have no supporting means until the cover is finally attached to the slider body. A machine of complex construction is therefore required for automatic assemblage of such sliders.